A composite label web comprises a plurality of labels printed with predetermined indicia which are temporarily adhered in series to a backing paper web. If the labels are to be adhered to articles of different sizes, they are applied to their desired positions on the respective articles by the hands of the operator after they have been delaminated. However, those operations take a relatively long time so that they are inefficient.